The Bloody-Talons Monster
by SheRipper
Summary: Lily Evans is not what James Potter thought she is - of course, Minerva always knows. background wolfstar :)
1. Chapter 1

McGonagall

Lilly Evans bursting into McGonagall's office almost every other day for the entire first month of seventh year –

"Professor –"

"No, Miss Evans, you cannot." Minerva didn't even look up from her desk.

"But Professor! This time –"

"How many more times will you make me repeat myself?! Even the Head Girl does not have the authority to put the Head Boy in detention, or confiscate his pin."

"But Potter and his stupid –"

"And yet you still cannot Miss Evans."

And Lily storming out, frustrated, only to come back the next day after The Marauders' next prank.

Minerva McGonagall is certain Dumbledore knew this would be a headache to deal with, and orchestrated the whole thing to get on her nerves.

However when, after a month of constant pestering from an outraged Lily Evans, Minerva experiences a suspiciously peaceful week, she decides to call Lily Evans over to her office herself, to investigate the uncharacteristic change of behavior.

"… -yes, and so I have took, as you suggested, the _mature_ approach and the Head Boy and I have talked things out _maturely_ and came to an amiable conclusion as to divide our duties amongst us, and of course what he does in his free time is his own business –"

Minerva gave the girl a stern long inquisitive stare. "I see. And may I ask what weight to the _negotiations_ it added that Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin have spent all of last week in detentions with Horace that you have apparently handed out to them, with the promise of more every day until they graduate?"

"Of course there has been made no such promise, Professor McGonagall that would be considered abuse of power. The Head Boy, however, seemed very happy to negotiate last night, and on an unrelated topic, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin no longer have detentions."

Minerva gave Lily Evans a considering look. "I am thrilled to hear you took my advice to handle this _maturely_. Have a biscuit Miss Evans."

* * *

A\N:

Because let's not kid ourselves; Lily Evans had to deal with the marauders for seven years and grew up with a Slytherin best friend – she learned how to handle herself the hard way, probably thanks to James pushing her buttons constantly. Now this is a main character I can get behind!

this was like a preface; an intro to the main story :)

You can find me on Tumblr! SheRipper-Fanficer


	2. Chapter 2

McGonagall

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that Miss Evans came to my office every single day in the beginning of the school year, requesting I take away your Head Boy badge?" Minerva McGonagall asked emotionlessly.

James Potter was pale, and for once when getting caught, he seemed truly sorry. "No Professor." He answered dully, looking at her desk rather than directly at her.

"And yet I denied her, and gave you the benefit of the doubt." Truthfully, she gave Dumbledore the benefit of the doubt, thinking he had his reasons for enlisting the young troublemaker. She let silence weigh down on her pupil heavily before continuing. "Yet today I find myself inclined to grant that request, and I am sure I will get no objections from the Headmaster. I am most disappointed Potter." She narrowed her eyes on him. "I see this as a personal dishonor upon my house, what you have done today."

"…Yes, Professor." He agreed numbly, throat tight.

"Gryffindors do not harm their own housemates; they look out for each other."

"Yes Professor." James Potter repeated sadly in a quiet voice.

"If such an incident repeats itself Potter, I'm afraid you _will_ be expelled." McGonagall informed him. "The only thing keeping you from expulsion is that I was able to verify that what happened to Miss Evans was an unfortunate accident, and not intentional. However, it would not have happened at all had you not meddled around moronically." She said stiffly, displeased that one of her favorite Gryffindor students has put them both in this moment in her office. "If you'd finally like to tell your side of this story, I suggest you speak right now, before I've decided on the proper punishment."

James Potter, who has been as tight lipped as she'd ever witnessed him to be, took a deep breath and spoke carefully. "So, I found a spell in a book that made wooden furniture dance around and I…cast it on the little library desks." He said, not looking her in the eye.

McGonagall's lips thinned; she's assumed as much; moronic meddling indeed. "So you've tried a spell for the first time without practicing it, on a large quantity in close proximity to other students." Her tone told him what she thought of that. "I wonder what we taught you here about magic Mr. Potter. Surely more than that. I assume you thought it would be amusing?"

James Potter swallowed and nodded. "I couldn't control all the desks at once and one of the first years was too close…"

"Which was when Miss Evans jumped in to push him away and three desks slammed into her." Minerva finished for him. "Anything else?"

James looked defeated. "I just thought it would be funny. I'm really sorry Professor McGonagall."

"I believe you Mr. Potter, but you need to learn that things can escalate quickly if you mess around with magic without forethought. I require from you an essay, 35 inches long, regarding using magic safely. As well as detentions with me for a week every night at eight o'clock sharp and I'll also be taking 20 points from Gryffindor house. Any complaints?"

James Potter gritted his teeth. "None professor."

"Good. Off you go Mr. Potter, and let us both hope Miss Evans reaches a full recovery."

"Yes Professor." He said, dejected, and left her office.

She let out a sigh and helped herself to a biscuit, grumpy at the events of the day. Potter better hand over a magnificent essay.

* * *

 _ **A\N:**_

 _ **Oh I love Minnie! Alright, next chapter is going to be James POV, and it'll be substantially longer! It'll be up in a few days :) I'm also on tumblr if you'd like to check my blog out SheRipper-Fanficer**_


	3. Chapter 3

James

The day after James' detentions with McGonagall ended, he walked into the Gryffindor common room along with his Quidditch team, dirty and tired but pleased with the good practice they had, and found McGonagall waiting for him with a stern expression.

"Think she changed her mind and wants to give you a couple more detentions?" Sirius whispered as they approached her.

"Not until you said it, thanks Padfoot." James glared at him as he chuckled.

"James!" Remus ran over half way before they got to McGonagall.

"I'm here too Moony."

Remus ignored Sirius and said "Lily's finally been discharged from the hospital wing."

James stared at him, and quickly turned back to McGonagall, finally noticing Lily Evans standing next to her, not a scratch on her.

Last time James saw her she was bleeding on the floor.

Remus and Sirius left, waving at him from nearby armchairs encouragingly as he approached their Head of House.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have an assignment for you." McGonagall stated shortly. "Miss Evans is fit for classes again, but has missed a week's worth of material and my request is that you help her catch up. I assume you know why I am addressing you for this?"

James nodded, peeking at Evans, who nodded at him once curtly and looked away.

"You possess relatively good grades and you do catch on quickly. I suggest you two use the Heads' common room to study so no one will bother you. And with this I hope you've learned that actions have consequences, Mr. Potter." She told him.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." He said dutifully, weary she may decide to hand him another week's worth of detentions again.

"Very well then." She said, and departed in quick strides.

James looked at Lily Evans awkwardly. "Er, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." She said in a distant tone. "I heard you came forward even though no one said who spelled the tables?"

"Yeah."

"What, you felt guilty?"

"Sorry, you got so hurt. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Still happened. At least you owned up to it, I guess." She said, and James wasn't sure, but he thought they were on better terms now, amazingly, than they've been in years.

James shifted his broomstick from one hand to the other. "I stayed here this week, mostly. I'll just go grab some stuff from my room and take a quick shower?" it turned into a question somehow, but he didn't want to assume she'll be okay with waiting around for him.

"My friends can help me catch up Potter, you can forget about what McGonagall said."

James frowned. "Come on, it's because of me you're behind, and McGonagall will hang me from the Astronomy Tower if she finds out I skipped out of it. Let me help."

She looked at him like she was somewhat confused and shrugged. "Fine, if you want. Shower quickly."

Relived and determined to do this the right way, he nodded and started to the door leading to the boys' dormitories. He walked through, skipping up the stairs two at a time, hoping he paid enough attention during Potions to be any help to Evans, who always scores highest in that class.

He returned fifteen minutes later, his hair still a bit damp. He spotted Evans sitting in one of the tables with a group of girls he's seen her with often. He shifted his feet awkwardly, grabbing the strap of his bag over one shoulder and walked up to them.

"Hey Evans, ready to go?" He asked, keeping his tone loud enough to be overheard by their chatter, and keeping it calm and casual.

All the girls stared at him, probably for approaching Evans like they had plans together. James smiled at them, winking – he wouldn't let these girls make him feel embarrassed, and he's done plenty before in front of them to feel embarrassed.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Evans said, waving at her friends and getting up.

"Lily? You sure? We can help you instead, you know?" McDonald said, not bothering to lower her voice.

James gritted his teeth; McDonald's problem was Sirius' fault, why is she taking it out on him? He told Padfoot not to date Evans' friend and then dump her, but did he listen? Nope, he was too focused on making a certain werewolf jealous.

"Thanks Mary, I know you would." Evans smiled at her, grateful. "It's fine, don't worry about it, I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast." She bid them farewell, and as James and her walked away she waved at them.

James waited until they were climbing out of the portrait hole to try and say something. "I don't take notes during History of Magic, sorry."

She glanced at him, and then said "its fine, you take notes, don't you Remus?"

"Yes, I'll give you a copy, I have them with me. Glad your feeling good enough to be back, Lily."

James turned to look behind them, as Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew climbed out of the common room and the entrance closed behind them.

"What are you three doing here?" He demanded.

"They've joined us right after I left my friends Potter." Evans told him, like he was mental for not noticing.

Sirius sniggered, muttering something is Peter's ear that made him laugh, and James blushed, guessing it was along the lines of – _like he'd notice anything with Evans close by_.

He glared at them. "Why are you following us?" he asked, trying to convey silently that they weren't welcome.

"I heard from Lily about what McGonagall said, so we thought we'd all study together, it'll go faster." Remus said, sounding like he was trying to be helpful.

James ignored the annoyed little jab he felt every time Remus called Evans by her first name; they were close friends, amazingly. They grew closer when they started out as prefects two years ago, and talked to each other often.

"Er – right. Thanks." James offered, teeth gritted; he's been hoping for alone time with Evans, at last, after seven bloody years. But there was no ungrateful excusable way to be able to tell them to fuck off. So, he took a deep breath and started towards the Heads' dormitories.

They walked in a somewhat awkward silence for a while; the four Marauders never actually just hung out with Lily Evans (Though Remus occasionally did).

"So tell us Evans," Sirius said loudly, always unable to bear silence for too long, "what kept you in the hospital wing so long?"

James marveled Sirius actually made an attempt at polite conversation, knowing those two never got on much.

Evans answered casually enough, but her movements were too rigid, telling them she wasn't used to this or comfortable much. "Madam Pomfrey." She said, like that was the explanation.

"Figured as much." Remus said bitterly from experience, because, really, it was explanation enough.

They made the rest of the way in silence, and when they reached the entrance James called the password and the five entered the quiet chamber.

James chose to move in completely at the beginning of the year, because Evans did, but when she wasn't around this week he didn't see a reason to do so and temporarily went back to his bed in Gryffindor tower.

The reason Evans still stayed, even with him one door away, was the same reason he refused to stay without her; lots and lots of books – the small common room was like a mini library, which James assumed thrilled the nerds who lived her for centuries.

Behind the masses of shelf-stands stuffed with books and parchments at the far left, were two tall doors, each leading to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's dorms.

Remus loved this place too, of course, and happily settled into one of the tables and started taking out books and notes.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff." Evans told them, and walked in a normal pace to the door that leads to her dorm.

James turned on Sirius and Peter "You know we're gonna study, right? What are you even doing here?"

"Listen here Prongs, you ran off to take all the blame on this one, when we were all there egging you to try out that spell." Sirius told him, shrugging. "Ever occur to you we might've wanted to come with you? Then you went on and told Minnie you did it, all by yourself, when everyone saw us there with you, and we've been feeling rather shitty ever since."

James blinked at his best mate. "Shit, I didn't think about it." he admitted, though he still thought he was the only one guilty; he had been the one to cast the spell.

"Big surprise." Sirius stated dryly, rolling his eyes. He walked up to where Remus is sitting and took out his wand, pulling together some of the tables to form one big enough for five to sit around it, then he dropped his bag next to Remus' and sat down. "So we're gonna fucking study."

"Yeah." Peter agreed, grinning as he found a chair too. "It feels right."

"… If you guys felt so guilty how come Moony didn't run to a teacher and tell them I lied about being the only one responsible?" James wondered, not seeing it add up; Padfoot and Warmtail wouldn't have said anything, much as they were guilty, because they wouldn't want to be the reason James was in even more trouble and it could make Dumbledore reconsider not expelling him. But Moony was friends with Evans, and with her ending up hurt, he wouldn't have stood for not getting clean about his part in it and properly punished for it.

Remus' expression darkened as he turned to scowl at Sirius.

"Had to sit on him for three hours while Pete here stole his wand." Sirius explained.

James nodded; explanation enough. He shot Remus a thankful expression, despite the fact that it took him three hours to agree not to go ahead and get James expelled.

"Don't glare at me Moony! You secretly liked it, handsome as I am."

"Shut up you bastard." Remus grumped, clearly still angry about how Sirius handled it.

James felt somewhat guilty but also glad; though Remus' anger will probably disappear in a day or two, Sirius still put a tension between them to save James' arse.

James smiled at his best friend fondly, and picked a seat himself.

He knew Evans enough to guess she'd rather sit by Remus when she comes back, since he's the only one she's close with, so he took the seat next to Peter, leaving an empty seat between Remus and himself in their little round table.

Five minutes later when she came back he felt smug to have been right when she sat next to him.

By the end of the evening they were all a lot smarter, and James and Evans spoke to each other quite amiably, if still a bit distantly. But he got to talk with her quite a bit, surrounded by other people, and about schoolwork, but still – it was the calmest they ever spent in each other's company for so long.

"Alright it's eleven thirty, can we stop for today?" Sirius begged, warn out.

James had a small suspicion that Peter was asleep behind his books. Either that or one of them was snoring through ventriloquism.

Evans sighed, putting down her quill and let some tension ease from her shoulders. "Never thought I'd agree with you Black."

Sirius flashed her with a winning smile, but Evans knew him well enough not to buy it, and instead turned to look suspicious.

James realized Sirius never tired to play nice with her, and thought to himself it wasn't likely to work, after seven years at the same house and year. Half of Sirius' detentions these past three years, Evans handed him (there was even that one time when she put him in detentions for a week straight for no reason but to pressure James into doing boring Head Boy things).

Not wanting this amiable thing to go away so quickly, James grabbed both of their attentions away from each other as he cleared his throat and said happily "So how do we wake Pete up?"

"I vote water." Sirius answered at once, looking sour Peter skipped out on half an hour of work.

James thought about it. "Nah, he might just sleep through it. How about a fire? Just a small one, maybe set his tie or hair in flames? That'll give him enough of a scare."

"James if he doesn't wake up fast enough he might really burn." Remus informed them at the same time Evans called sharply "The books can catch on fire Potter."

"She's right!" Remus called, suddenly in a panic not having considered that.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he and James shared a look; who the bloody hell cares about books?

James had the distinct impression Evans caught it, and read it correctly, because she was suddenly rather cool towards him, as she gathered her things.

"Oh well, good 'ol kick in the chair can do the trick." He said dully, compromising.

 _Bye bye amiable._

James watched sadly as Sirius got there before him and Peter jolted in his seat, his parchment stuck to his cheek. "And that's how the rune is drawn Evans – did you see it?"

"Sure Pettigrew." She told him dryly.

Sirius snickered. "Morning Pete, we nearly set you on fire." He said casually.

"'Could've been worse." Pete asserted, quite accurately, and rubbed the ink off his face.

"Well," Evans called, drawing the attention of the room. "I'm mostly caught up. I'd thank you, but _it is_ your fault I was behind." She said matter-of-fact, and James wondered if she just didn't know any normal way of speaking with them without arguing or pulling out a wand (this is unfamiliar ground for them all). "I guess we can finish what little is left tomorrow evening and be done."

"Out of curiosity, you didn't just look at James when you said 'your fault'." Sirius asked, paying close attention.

Evans' face turned passive. "I was there Black, I saw all four of you, and if at any moment I doubted that was a dream, Remus' guilty expression all throughout this evening reassured me it wasn't. Besides, if you're not guilty, why would you study with me for four hours?" she folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

There was uncomfortable silence between the five, the boys full of tension.

"… So tomorrow, same place same time?" James asked, somehow managing to speak clearly and lightly.

"Yeah sure." She said cordially and he knew all four of them will be there; she was letting them help make it right a little with this, and they weren't about to argue.

"Good night." She called politely, and walked with her bag hanging on her shoulder to the door leading to her dorm.

"Good night Lily." Remus called, now looking guiltier then he had all night; James guessed he wanted to confess to her next time they were alone, since he couldn't to a teacher, and felt badly he didn't get a chance to act first.

"Good night." James said quietly, watching her ginger waist-long hair get further away, almost certain he went unheard as she was too far away already.

When she was gone, Sirius groaned and said in a fake cheerful voice "Well fellas, I'm not sure we're forgiven."

"Yeah, but I feel less shitty then I did before." Peter shrugged, last to have finished gathering his stuff.

Sirius frowned. "Great, means we'll be studying again tomorrow."

"You're supposed to study everyday Sirius." Remus told him in a tired tone of voice.

"Get off my back MOM." Sirius smirked at him.

Remus spluttered. "I may have had a hand in what happened a week ago, but I have never done anything in my life to be compared to Walburga Black! How dare you!"

James ignored their squabbling and grabbed his stuff and headed to his own dorm.

"Hey Prongs you're staying here?" Peter called.

"Obviously Pete." Sirius called over him, "Evans' in the house."

"Er – hey we'll stop by around seven to walk with you to breakfast, maybe get Lily to walk with us?" Remus called quickly as James was nearly at his door.

James knew Remus wanted another shot at earning forgiveness from Evans, and he actually liked the idea himself (though in his mind his three friends weren't there with them). He waved to show he heard and closed the door behind him.

He fell asleep remembering every time her fingertips touched his when she pointed to something he wrote and asked him about it, every time she turned to Remus and the tips of her hair rested on his shoulder for a second before they slipped back down to her waist, and every time their eyes met, and she didn't scowl, or look away, but rather interacted with him.

Somehow, he had a feeling Evans might just walk to breakfast with them tomorrow, though for the life of him he can't figure out how this happened.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _Hey everyone! :) 2 more chapters left, thanks for reading! I love all comments and reviews! so I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! you can find me on tumblr too, SheRipper-Fanficer_


	4. Chapter 4

James

After The Marauders helped Lily Evans catch up to her studies, James was amazed to find she was somewhat getting along with them now.

Three days after she was discharged from the hospital wing they clambered through the entrance to the Heads' dormitories and she was already inside, sitting and reading one of the books, and miraculously, they greeted each other like old acquaintances (who didn't hex each other on sight).

"Hey Evans!" Sirius called as James went to grab some things from his dorm, leaving the door open so he can catch the conversation. "How about you put down that dusty book and hang out? We're doing something interesting."

James sniggered to himself as he heard her say "Don't you four ever learn?"

"No really Lily, it'll be fun." Remus promised, as James came back to the group with his bag on his shoulder.

"We're solving a centuries old mystery." Peter said smugly.

"Oh we're solving it alright!" Sirius promised, excited.

"Alright let's settle down guys." James said, ready. He glanced at Evans and wondered if she was too into her book to care, but hoped she'll join anyways.

"Let's do it here." Remus said, looking around. "Better then the library where Madam Pince keeps snooping about."

"Do you mind?" James asked her, hoping for a no.

Evans sighed. "Sure, just try to keep it down."

"Yep, feels just like we're at the library." Sirius muttered for James' ears only, and he snorted unexpectedly.

"What?" She suddenly demanded, hurt.

"Er – nothing, thanks." He said quickly, as the four settled in two tables close by where she was sitting.

Soon however, James grew immersed entirely by what they were doing; he nearly forgot Evans was there with them, not too far away.

"No, the legend says clearly it's under the school Sirius, it can't be anywhere near the Astronomy tower –" Remus called for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I think we can rule out Gryffindor tower too; they hated each other." Peter said.

"Or that's what they want us to think so we don't find it!" Sirius went on stubbornly.

"You guys are so loud!" Evans finally broke, and James jumped, remembering where they were.

"Gee sorry our frustration is bothering your story time Evans." Sirius said dryly.

"Oh _please_ Black, it's not like I interrupted anything; you lot haven't made any progress for half an hour." She told them.

"You're right," Remus sighed, dejected. "I just really don't want to admit defeat as this is our last year in this place... "

"Forget the Chamber of Secrets, I'm surprised you've never tried to find The Bloody-Talons monster." Lily said, rolling her eyes at them.

"The Bloody-Talons monster?" James turned to her, suddenly interested.

"I've never heard of it." Remus frowned.

Lily looked up from her book and sighed when she realized they weren't going to leave her alone. "You know- it's been circulating all around school for decades- second only to the Chamber of Secrets' legend in its popularity."

"Then how come we've never heard of it?" Sirius demanded haughtily.

Lily shrugged. "Well, truth is only two houses really heard about it- Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I happened to come across it in a book and a Ravenclaw friend clarified it for me."

"Wait really?!" Peter jumped, looking excited.

"What Ravenclaw friend?"

"No way! I get the Ravens, but the Snakes aren't studious or anything much- so why do they all know?" Sirius called over James.

"Well because of the Bloody Baron! Obviously!" Lily said, impatient. "He likes to tell it to the first years every year after the sorting- likes to scare them." Lily looked angry suddenly. "It's really annoying, because some of them end up sneaking at night looking for it."

"I can't believe my parents never told me about it." Sirius said, shocked and indignant.

"Maybe it's like how they never tell you what the sorting is like - just a thing everyone does." Peter suggested.

"Maybe - if Sirius' parents believed he'd end up in Slytherin they probably didn't want to ruin the experience." Lily agreed.

Sirius barked a bitter laugh that wasn't quite right. "Oh they believed it alright, until I proved to be better."

"What Ravenclaw friend?"

"So, what's the legend about?" Remus asked over James, setting aside the books they've been working on.

Lily made a tired noise. "You really want me to tell you the story?" she asked, clearly hoping for a negative answer.

"We really want you to tell us the story!" All four Marauders said, in sync with each other.

"How do you do that?" Lily asked, looking at the four worried.

"Lots of practice." Remus laughed. "Come on Lily, we're dying here."

"Oh alright!" Lily set her book aside sadly and sat up straight. She looked around at the four attentive boys and took a deep breath.

"I don't really remember it by heart, but I'll try to relay it in the right order. So it's not one of those founders' stories, but it does start there. Actually, the story might not have even happened yet."

"What does that mean?" James asked, finally distracted from Lily's mysterious Ravenclaw friend.

"Well, according to the legend, when Rowena Ravenclaw came to Hogwarts the day after it was officially opened a mysterious Seer arrived to visit her, and he had a prophecy to deliver."

Peter sat on the balls of his feet, unaware that he was leaning forward.

"Mate, a prophecy! That's so bloody _cool_!" Sirius said, apparently thrilled.

Remus seemed entirely absorbed in the story, determined to understand it perfectly.

James was working very hard to pretend he wasn't as interested as he really was.

"Well I think they're kind of creepy, but whatever." Lily said, taking another breath before continuing with the myth.

"So Ravenclaw apparently told only one person about the prophecy she received that day, and even though the identity of that person is unknown, what _**is**_ known, is that whoever it was, told The Bloody-Baron about it, which is why to this day the two houses hear this story every year."

"Was the Bloody-Baron really alive back then?" James asked, aware that Nearly Headless Nick wasn't nearly as old as that.

"Actually yes he was!" Remus called, looking wide eyed. "He really was. He even died supposedly sometime around the same time as Ravenclaw herself."

Peter squeaked, excited.

"Go on Evans!" Sirius hurried.

"Tell us the prophecy" James said, looking at her with honest interest. "please." He added in a rare moment of politeness, and her reluctance seemed to soften at that.

"Fine, fine. So it foretold of a monster coming to the school. A monster that can change its appearance from human to something else, with much ease. The only known description about its second form is that it carries talons of sharpness not even a griffin has. Its stare is known to petrify- in its original form. The monster has a pool of blood surrounding it at all times, which it controls constantly. The blood of its past enemies, supposedly.

So the name; The Bloody-Talons." Lily finished.

"When does it get here?!" Sirius demanded.

"Why is it coming to Hogwarts?" James smiled, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Can you kill it?" Peter asked, breathing loudly.

"Well… the only thing I heard is that apparently a group of heroes try to vanquish it, but they never receive glory for that battle - they do receive something, but it's a symbolic punishment from some king or something- I don't know, that part is strange. Oh, and one more thing."

Lily stopped and shrugged.

"What woman!? What?!" Sirius begged.

Lily looked at him, unimpressed. "The monster will reside in the school undetected for decades before the heroes discover it. There's an incantation too – but I never tried it, can't be sure if it even works. And the last thing I know is the date for when it's supposed to get here. But it's in the time measurements of back then, when the founders lived. Honestly, it's too much work to decipher it and nobody's bothered, since wizards back then considered time in the form of Ancient-"

"- Runes!" Remus yelled, eagerly inspired. "I take Ancient Runes Lily!"

"…Great. So what, you want to see the runes? I sort of remember them, but-"

"Yes! We do!" James told her, enthusiastically, with a boyish light in his eyes.

Lily looked at them carefully. "You guys are sure? It's probably not even true-"

"Probably shprobably woman!" Sirius called, while Peter already summoned a piece of parchment and then ran to grab some ink (wisely deciding not to summon it). "Hurry Wormtail!" he ordered.

"Why does he keep calling me 'woman'?" Lily turned to James and huffed. "I don't call him 'man', do I?"

James smiled at her. "Maybe he enjoys being observant."

"Hilarious Potter." Lily told him dryly.

In less than a moment Lily was in front of paper and ink, receiving instructions from Remus.

"Alright Lily, I need you to draw it as accurately as possible-"

"Yes Remus, I got it the first time! The fifth, I believe, was unnecessary!" Lily bit. "I'm drawing it the best I can!"

"Well, at least it's understandable." Remus shrugged, skipping over the apology, tilting his head to look at the runes.

"Oh good. What would I ever do if it wasn't." she said sarcastically.

"Let's be honest, Moony would've made you redraw it." Sirius sniggered.

Lily huffed at them, but finished to draw the runes nevertheless. "Here!" she said once she was finished, letting Peter put it away to dry. "If you four want to waste your time around, I don't see why I should stop you."

Lily retracted to the couch, opening her book, while the four guys towered the parchment.

"Alright Moony, this is your turn." James said, very seriously indeed.

"You got it mate!" Sirius and Peter cheered.

"Alright, alright." Remus said, setting himself in front of the runes. "Give me some space."

"Give him some space Pete!" Sirius called, and the three walked away a little, making their way to Lily's side.

Sirius

"You're missing history here Lily!" Peter whispered to her, as to not interrupt Remus.

"Tell you what Peter, if you guys make history - I promise to read all about it in a book." She said, yawning, and flipped a page in her book.

"And trap you inside on another beautiful day? Wouldn't dream of it." James told her softly.

Sirius rolled his eyes- he was about to retort to Lily's banter, but Prongs had to ruin it by flirting.

Lily coughed behind her book but otherwise didn't comment- which James clearly took as progress.

"Can't you take it up in a room, you two? You're disgusting me." Sirius drawled quietly, weary of Remus.

"Always the romantic Padfoot." Peter sniggered.

James flashed them both an annoyed glare. "I'm _trying_ , but you three keep following me into them!"

"I'll take that as a warning." Lily told James, popping her head out of her book.

James pouted, but Sirius smirked. He noticed the smile Evans was surpassing- she was teasing him.

James waddled over to Remus, a bit pink in the cheeks, and, sniggering, Peter followed him.

Sirius leaned over to Lily and muttered "You're having a bit o' fun with my friend I take it?"

Lily didn't seem like someone who was just caught red-handed at all. Still seeming to read her book she told him in the same tone, that wouldn't wander to the rest of those present in the room, "After the week I had, it's the least he deserves."

"Can't argue with solid logic. And the most?" Sirius asked with a sly edge to his voice.

"I'm pretending not to understand you."

Sirius barked a small laugh. "And you think I'll let it go?"

There was a stranger's silence between them for a conscious minute, as Remus' quill scrapped the parchment here and there whilst receiving suggestions from Peter and James that didn't seem to be helpful.

Sirius started to wonder if Lily Evans misjudged his character due to the silence, but she seemed to understand one way or another that he was still very much pressuring her to continue, because he felt he had a right to. He saw Prongs throw an inconspicuous glance their way. Sirius very much felt he had a right to ask about Evans' personal matters, because Prongs was practically his brother.

And when she answered he knew she decided so as well – otherwise she'd have told him to mind his own business.

"Fine- he's been upgraded, happy? From indecent, inconsiderate, and obnoxious he came all the way to indecent, somewhat inconsiderate, and knows when to take responsibility for his actions. I'm no fool Black; I know he tried to fix what he caused this week properly. Of course," she muttered, flipping another page nonchalantly. "I'd hate to see it all go to waste and for him to return to his starting point by somebody saying something unnecessary to him."

Sirius glanced at her from the corner of his eye, pretending that he was still mostly interested in the three around the table. "Worry not Evans, I'll refrain from bringing about the return of the obnoxious, by blabbing happy news too soon."

"You're not going to defend him and pretend to deny it?" she mumbled, and this time Sirius could tell she wasn't really reading anymore.

"Nope. Why lie at this point? If I tell him, he'll run around the castle yelling 'I told you so' in everybody's faces - hell, he'll send last year's upper-classmen owls."

Lily made an unhappy little noise, but was obviously not surprised by what he said. "It doesn't bother you?"

Sirius truly barked this time. "Are you kidding Evans? I rather love that about him."

"Yes, I suppose _you_ would." She said in a tone that didn't allow for mockery but rather a statement of observation. "You know… James isn't the only one I'm changing my mind about. Hearing you say kind words about people is comforting, after six years of empty comments designed to either get you a date or to embarrass someone else."

"…How do you know I'm not trying to land a date?" Sirius said, covering his slight embarrassment.

"Considering the only kind words I've heard from you so far were regarding James, does that mean you aren't a concerned friend right now, but rather my jealous rival?"

Sirius snorted, remembering to tell Remus that one later. "That sounds funny." He explained.

"It does, doesn't it? I bet I'd lose."

Sirius shot her a grateful look.

"Hey, you two! You're distracting Moony!" James called from their side, with a position of somebody's ambassador.

"You're the one who's distracting Moony." Peter told him dryly.

"You're all distracting Moony!" Remus yelled, turning to glare at their friends.

"I was just explaining the importance of what you're doing Remus. Yet Evans turned out to be quite the skeptic! She has too little faith in us." Sirius lied smoothly, pushing his silky straight hair out of his face leisurely.

"Urghh!" she called with honest frustration as they returned to the subject of the monster from the legend. "I just don't see the point!" She said truthfully, letting her book down in her lap.

"Lily-" Remus started, in a voice promising not to have heard a single word of the objection she just expressed. "-I'm going to need you to re-draw this, and maybe get that book your friend let you borrow again."

Lily glared at him. "I'll get right on it."

Remus

Remus turned at her icy tone with some real attention. He was different from his three best friends -whom, up until now, never had the privilege of being on good terms with her, enough to expect no retribution for annoying her (like friends are usually ought to be allowed to). In fact, Peter paled after Lily spoke and froze in place, James winced instinctively as though sensing familiar danger, and Sirius scooted sideways from her while his pride kept a dignified I'm-not-scared sort of expression on his face.

He might not have sensed what Sirius had, about her attitude towards James, but Remus was friends with her long enough to know she won't be hexing any of them anymore, unless she was pushed into it. And thinking it would be good for everyone to let his friends see it themselves, he decided to push her further.

"You're such a good girl Lily!" he said condescendingly, pretending not to note her sarcasm.

James shot him a shocked expression, but seemed to remember he'd know if Lily was going to go off, so he just watched the exchange between the two with caution. This was to show them, after all, Remus thought, that things really changed and that they could expect a more amiable attitude from Lily.

"You're such a wise-arse Remus." She said, copying his tone and adding a smile to it.

Remus laughed. "Well you got the 'wise' part right. So how about that book?"

Remus noticed the little light that turned on in her expression, telling him gently she caught the undercurrent of what he was trying to do, and the guys' reactions to her previous comment. That was probably why her replay was less sharp then it would've been otherwise - with people who knew her better then to be on guard.

"Maybe," she said cheerfully, tapping on her book with her fingers. "after I finish reading this one."

Sirius

"You do know that's a dream long gone, right?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Give up."

"Think about it Evans," Sirius joined in, getting over past nightmares and being the first to adjust. "with the book to occupy us we'll be well out of your hair - which looks lovely today." He added charmingly.

Lily huffed, puffing a short lock of hair from her forehead. "Alright, alright, if you're going to bribe me with compliments, I suppose I can ask around for it." Lily got up, putting down the book, and picking up her bag. She shot her book a sad look, then sighed and said "I might not find it."

"Try. There's no way I can figure it out with your scribbles -" Remus frowned, returning his attention to the project in front of him.

" _Scribbles_?!"

"It's useless Evans, he can't hear us anymore." Sirius said, chuckling at Moony's gall. Who said his boyfriend wasn't Gryffindor material?

"Great." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got an errand to run, apparently, see you lot later."

"Lily." James called clearly, stopping her by the door. When she looked around at him he said sincerely "Thanks for giving us a hand with this."

"…No problem."

And she left the room.

* * *

"No problem."

"I heard."

"No problem."

"Give me my personal space, Prongs."

"No problem."

"If you keep whispering lovingly in my ear James - _we're gonna have a problem_." Sirius growled finally. "Go annoy Wormtail for a while."

"It's still my fault, I know that."

Sirius finally looked up at his friend.

James smiled. "But with everything that's happened- I guess it's nice that I'm getting to know her better- you know, when she answers without yelling and throwing stuff."

"Not yelling at you- always a plus. Unless you're having sex- then yelling is definitely a plus."

"I don't think you're doing sex right Padfoot."

Sirius glared at him darkly. "You know what I meant – like, loud noises -"

James spoke over him happily. "So what did you two chat so cheerfully about amongst yourselves?"

"I told you already man, don't nag."

"You think I can't tell when my best mate is laying his arse off?"

"Remus looks stuck - think he'll start eating his quill like he does when he's frustrated from not knowing an answer to something - that's always funny."

"It's useless Padfoot - there's nothing you can say that will distract me from getting you to tell me what I want to know."

"I wonder how Lily's doing, asking for that book from her secret Ravenclaw friend."

James stared at him, dumbfounded.

"… _SHIT!_ "

James jumped to his feet and raced to the door, and they heard him running until he was far enough the noise didn't reach them anymore.

Peter and Remus looked up, both of their faces telling him they could pretty much figure out what happened already.

Sirius barked a laugh- the day he can't distract Prongs… _Please_.

That will be a sad day for Padfoot indeed.

Sirius got up and walked over to the other two Marauders, determined to find out if Remus was still pissed at him for having sat on him when Prongs was off making a fool of himself in front of Minnie. He was excited to find out the limit to Moony's patience with him and then probe at it a bit more on purpose; Sirius walked over, as James was somewhere getting hexed by his seven-year long crush, because there was something about a pissed off Remus that flat out does it for Sirius.

-End ch. 4 –


	5. Chapter 5

The Marauders

The four Marauders marched to the Ravenclaw table confidently, like they had every right to, and walked up to some of the seventh years they know.

"Hey there Boot! We have a small inquiry for you!" Sirius called confidently, pushing himself next to the Ravenclaws despite there being barely enough space on the bench.

"Damn it Black, stop shoving!" The rest on the bench grumbled.

"What do you four want?" Boot asked in a tired voice.

"Atta boy! We need a bit more information about The Bloody-Talons Monster. Sounds familiar?" James called, leaning over Sirius to grab a piece of toast.

"How'd you hear about it?" Corner frowned from across the table.

"We're always in the know Corner." Sirius smirked. "Now do you know something about its location?"

There were weary looks all around them.

"You're not actually trying to find it...?" Boot tried.

"Oh we're finding it alright." Peter piped smugly.

"Come on, we don't need much Boot." Remus asked, keeping it civilized.

"Well…" He hesitated, looking between Remus and his three obtrusive friends. "I actually never paid it much attention myself." Then he turned to the others around him. "Anyone has any idea?"

After five minutes of everyone debating it was clear one of the sixth years had a clue, but was reluctant to tell it to someone outside his house, so Sirius and James loomed over him with unpleasant smiles until he relented.

He gave Remus a bunch of numbers that sounded nonsensical to the other three; Remus wrote it down looking contemplative.

"Thank you." Remus told the Ravenclaws, and shot his friends looks. When the four were back in Gryffindor's table they huddled. "It's kind of funny, but since back then the castle probably looked different all the rooms and offices were jumbled up. So what we need is to cast a certain spell every once in a while, and not to worry about what a chamber is today, because it was probably used differently back in the Founders' era."

"…Moony, I guess it's up to you." Sirius said what the others were thinking.

Remus huffed. "Guess it is. Let's practice that incantation first though, before we try and find it."

It didn't take them long to go over the book Lily Evans brought them, find the incantation, and decipher the runes (indicating a date of around 10-50 years ago from their time).

"Good plan!" James agreed, feeling delighted this was really working out.

And so after afternoon classes they started out from the Great Hall, as Remus muttered spells and numbers and led them through the castle strangely – into the Charms classroom, only to cut through the back door to Flitwick's office, to climb out of the ladder to the higher levels and into the astronomy tower – which they could've made their way into a hundred different ways.

It became clear quickly they had to lose themselves in the strange game and forget everything they know about the castle – not to think oh, we're close to the Transfigurations classroom, but oh, another number.

"This is so funky, I love it!" Sirius called happily.

Eventually Remus paused in front of a door and hesitated. They've well forgotten where they are by this point, having visited the castle from an unfamiliar strange road.

"Guys it's in here." Remus whispered.

"What room is it in our day and age, do you imagine?" Peter asked in awe.

"Maybe one of the abandoned classrooms?" James guessed, honestly having lost all sense of location by now, as they all took their wands out.

"Alright I'll say a spell to blast the door open, and you three throw your spells right away! Don't let it attack first!" Remus called sharply, getting ready.

They all got into positions quickly and, with one final glance between them; as the four friends felt they were so close to making history, Remus blew open the door.

James

James, Sirius, and Peter screamed the incantation as they walked through the door, without looking to see what was through it, because they were unwilling to let the monster petrify them in its original form with its face.

James stumbled in through the doorway, stepping over Sirius' foot and stumbling to the floor in all the excitement.

"Ow!"

"You stepped on my foot, you arsehole!" Sirius grumbled.

"Did we get it?" Peter demanded, breathing hard.

"Don't let your guard down guys!" Remus cautioned. "Failing means we weren't the heroes."

James looked up from where he was on the floor, sensing eyes on him, and saw a small tubby cat looking down at him, inches away from his face. It had markings around its eyes that resembled –

"Professor McGonaballs – I mean McGonagall!" James screamed, pushing Sirius back out the room with him as he stood. "It's McGonagall!"

The Marauders all paled, looking at the tubby cat, which pushed up on its little paws and jumped forward, turning into a tall stony-faced woman mid-air.

James' stomach did a little nervous loop as he watched her transform back, and it just accord to him that just like there was an incantation to force an animagus back to their human form, there must also be an incantation to force a human into their animagus form, if they have one, that they just never bothered to look up.

"Do you guys think there is any chance at all that we were set up by Lily Evans?" James asked hollowly.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah."

"Most definitely." Sirius' response echoed last, as McGonagall righted her glasses and fixed them with a petrifying look.

James crouched to the floor, his head in his hands, thinking how much trouble Lily Evans just got them into, and they didn't suspect a bloody thing.

"Is it crazy that I love her more now?" James mumbled desperately.

"Yes." Peter answered him, as Remus pulled him up.

"We're in deep shit here Prongs, pull yourself together!" Sirius told him harshly.

McGonagall finally recovered completely from the three spells they shot her with, enough to speak, at least.

If they had dared to, they'd have all ran away by now. But she'd have found them, and it would've been worse than.

"With me, all four of you. I'll let the Headmaster decide your fates as I can hardly find it in myself to be objective." And she marched out the door, as they reluctantly followed; when she doesn't even ask for an explanation, they know the punishment is going to be terrible.

 _A pool of blood it keeps tightly around itself,_ echoed in James' head as he watched McGonagall's red bun as he followed her numbly, remembering Lily looking like she was reluctant to tell them the story. His cheeks flushed.

He looked past a still stunned Peter at Remus, who looked defeated; and James had to wander how mischievous Lily Evans could be, when the mood struck her, around her friends.

 _Friends…_

He's always had a strong thing for her, but he also always felt their personalities were pretty mismatched. Maybe he was fucking wrong all along, and fucking fuck, it is painfully embarrassing, but this is such a **_turn on_ **–

James was aware he was blushing like the setting sun all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Perhaps McGonagall thought he was embarrassed about the stunt they pulled, because she didn't comment on it, but Sirius elbowed him sharply when she didn't see, whispering "Could you stop looking so **_smitten_**? We're balls deep in trouble here!"

* * *

"Are you happy woman?! McGonagall threatened not to let us graduate!" Sirius burst through the door of the Head Dorms first, the other three following, looking as though they've lived through a blizzard.

"Back already? Did you boys have fun?" Lily Evans smiled slyly, setting down her book and looking them over contently.

"Why Lily? Just why?" Remus begged, staggering to a chair and falling into it.

"A hundred detentions! A hundred! And she doesn't care how we fit them all into our schedules this close to the exams!" Sirius called, harassed.

"And I'm already so behind on my studies – how will we study for the N.E.W.T's?" Peter nearly cried, coming as he came through the door and closed it.

James sat in the chair next to Lily, and after Peter finished complaining, he asked "How did you get the Ravenclaws to help you?"

Sirius threw his shoe at James' head, which James managed to avoid at the last second.

"We're screwed well till the end of this bloody year Prongs and you're asking about the logistics of it and shit like you're admiring a prank!"

"It will surprise you to know how many students will volunteer to help get you into trouble, as this is the last year, and you've all been a pain in our arses for years. You know Potter; it's not much of a payback if you enjoy it so much." Lily said, trying not to grin, clearly amused by his reaction.

Remus cut in, calling in a grumpy voice "So is it done?"

"A hundred detentions?" Lily asked, and when Remus nodded she smiled genuinely. "It's done."

"Would you two share with the group?" Sirius huffed, falling to the last chair, next to a devastated Peter.

"Sure, we're even now." Lily answered, but was looking only at James. "You're all forgiven." She said sincerely.

James registered Sirius grumbling about this being way too much for revenge, but James barely heard him; until the knot in his stomach loosened and fell apart he didn't even realize how much he still felt guilty over everything; the mess, the scared students, Lily ending up hurt. A hundred detentions for that felt good, like he can let go. Even. Forgiven.

Just like that, she washed away all of his sins.

He didn't even realize what he was doing, he just felt so relieved, so calm, so he reached out and he pulled her towards him, moving to meet her half way.

He rested his forehead on hers gently and told her " _Thank you._ " hoping she can hear the gratitude in them. Then, because it was natural, he snuggled his upper body closer to hers, and kissed her, one firm, chaste, kiss.

The kiss, that would've been just a kiss with anyone else, was warm and honest for James with Lily. He loved the taste of her.

Though it was a chaste short kiss, James' insides roared when he saw it left Lily a bit breathless.

When she breathed it tickled his nose, which he loved. He stared at her big green eyes, as she was trying to get over her surprise.

"… I should get you in trouble more often." She blinked.

Only when it hurt, did James realize he had a big smile plastered on his face. She was flirting. He dropped his hands, because he wanted her this close by her own choice.

"That so?" James asked invitingly, his voice honey-dipped sweet.

"That so." She echoed, her eyes sharp.

Coming out of her gaze, like some drowning man coming up for air, he tried for a coherent sentence.

"Shame, since with more detentions I won't have any time to take you out on dates, you know?"

"I suppose a hundred detentions _are_ enough." She said seriously, making James chuckle; a low, muscular sound at the back of his throat that grew tighter when he noticed how Lily's breath came out quicker because of it.

Knowing it might be cheating on his part, but unable to resist, James titled his head a bit and peeked at her through the messy bangs and the glasses in a way he knew was hot, letting on how much he really wanted to touch her show in his eyes, for just a moment.

He's tried it on other girls, and it always worked. His heart in his chest beat like crazy, waiting; she was the one he always wanted to try this move on.

He heard the heartbeat, loud and fast, hammering. Then he realized it wasn't his heart he was hearing. One of Lily's soft hands brushed his bangs back, and her fingers lingered in his hair, brushing through the messy locks tenderly.

She must have known they can both hear her heartbeat, because she whispered "Be still my beating heart." Like she was directly addressing it.

Whatever he expected using that move was going to do, James never thought it'd be him who was left blushing; he couldn't believe he moved her like that, and after all these years, to hear her admit to it, so casually, like it should've been obvious.

The craziest thought crossed James' mind; she's fancied him back, for a while now.

"So red, I'll think you're trying to match my hair." She teased, taping James affectionately on the cheek with her free hand.

James felt more heat rush up against her touch. "It's a lovely color, nothing wrong with that." James muttered loud enough for her to hear, embarrassed at how easily he's telling her how much her hair color attracts him.

When the compliment registered she blushed too, and James noticed the change in her eyes, and suddenly it wasn't soft, or chaste, anymore. She liked the comment about her hair.

Before he knew what move to make, she used the hand in his hair, grabbed on, and gave a small gentle tug upwards, forcing James' head to tilt towards her. That little tug sent a rush of pleasure straight down to his – er – heart. James bit back a moan and was ready to tell her that if, after all that, she wasn't going to kiss him; he'll push her down himself – when she did just that.

He loved watching her reach out, loved that she was the one kissing him, loved every second of it, every inch she took, every moment the kiss lingered; proof that she too, wants him. That, finally, it's not all in his head, he's no longer the only one who loves. The only one who _wants_. It hurt so much, for so long, when it was one-sided.

It was a slow, sweet, kiss. They didn't move much, but they tasted each other, taking their time.

"Are they using tongue? Does that look like tongue? Hey, keep it decent! We're getting uncomfortable here!"

James and Lily's lips parted and they turned at the same time to look around them, blinking stupidly like both were trying to recover from a sudden blow to the head.

"…. You absolute fucks, why didn't you leave?" James demanded still breathless, voice husky and grumpy.

"After seven years of this bullshit love story, I earned front row seats to this shit." Sirius shrugged, unrepentant.

"Same." Remus and Peter called, raising their hands.

James felt heat rise in his cheeks again, this time by his anger, but before he could get up and personally punch each and every one of his best mates in the face, Lily cleared her throat, blushing intensely, and said "Wait I got it," and fumbled through her pockets long enough all four guys looked on curiously to see what she has.

"There it is," She said, retrieving her hand, and showed the beginning of her wand.

"It's getting late, I reckon?" Sirius jumped, Peter and Remus fumbling after him, nodding and muttering in agreement. Three seconds later and the door closed in a soft bang after them.

Lily shrugged. "Shame, I didn't get to use it." She said sadly, looking down at the wand in her hand. She jumped when she heard James groan frustratingly, as he dropped his head into his hands.

"What?" She asked.

James raised his head, looking at her deadpanned. "Lily, everything you do is a turn on for me lately."

"You're not scared of me at all are you Potter? I must be getting soft." She said sarcastically, putting her wand away.

"Well _I'm_ definitely not getting soft." James said quietly, his face bursting into a cocky grin when she turns properly red.

"Too much? I thought without Sirius here there'd be no need to keep decent..." James purred innocently.

"There's a laugh… when did Sirius ever keep anybody decent?" Lily muttered half-heartedly, blushing harder.

Even with the blush decorating her face, James can still make out the freckles. He leaned in and licked one of them sweetly.

Voice shaking she reached out. "If you get to do that, I get to do this." She took off his glasses gently, and put them away. Her other hand went back to his hair, and she pushed his hair away from his forehead.

James felt ridiculously naked for a silly moment, as Lily took in his clear face hungrily. "Well?" he asked, keeping it light and teasing, like he wasn't blushing and she was looking right at him. She _wanted_ to see him; it still thrilled him.

"Pass." She declared.

James needed a second to realize what she said. " _Pass?_ " he spluttered.

"Mmmm," she said, looking disinterested, getting to her feet while James' heart stopped. "Pass; too handsome for me."

It took James a little longer than normal to realize she was fooling around, and it came with a great heave of relief and something between annoyance and fondness. "Is that so? Come here you!" He tugged on her wrist enough to direct her back to sit, this time on his lap. "When did you become such a great liar, by the way?" James asked, half huffing half laughing, in a belated reaction to her calling him handsome.

She let her hair wash down her face to fall around James' shoulders like a red sea, the smell of lilies in the air, and looked down at him, her head towering him since she sat on his lap. "Who says I was ever a bad liar James?"

Honestly clueless as to what they were even talking about by now, James' heart gave a leap when he heard his name and he finally snapped; hands flying to her soft, soft, hair, hands pressing her back to bring her closer, a hand at the back of her neck, to push her down to him, to crush his lips on hers and to try and swallow the sound of her voice calling him.

He marveled at being able to kiss her, explore her, feel her, smell her, and taste her breathe against his.

When he pulled back, she kissed him, and he nearly shuddered when he felt her small wet tongue slip inside his mouth, drink him and prob. suddenly, the kiss changed from introduction to something _filthy_. Now James _did_ shudder.

Lily pulled away, as they both breathed hard, catching up on air.

"Too much?" Lily purred. "I just thought that without Sirius here there'd be no need to keep decent..."

James just stared at her, eyes wide; he's never received a kiss that managed to feel so inappropriate, and promise and demand so much he couldn't say out loud without blushing – and he wasn't the shy type.

Lily smirked at his expression.

"… Is there any way your deviant mind can get me _out_ of trouble? Because there's no way I can sit through 100 detentions, after the memory of how you kissed me right now, it'll be torture, not being able to kiss like that all the time."

Lily blushed when James called her deviant, and blushed harder at his compliment. "Suck up." She mock scolded, leaning her face down to his, and bumping their foreheads together.

"It's true," James said solemnly, looking up at her big green eyes. "I am a sucker." And then he couldn't hold up the innocent expression anymore and stuck his tongue out at her with a wink to what he knew was a pretty damn cute expression.

She blushed deep velvet and looked away, starting to get off him.

James put his arms around her middle, and whispered "Too much?"

"You know it was!" She huffed, kicking him lightly.

James sniggered. "Sorry, but you were getting competitive, and you know how much I love to win competitions; it's how I got Quidditch Captain."

"And what am I supposed to do now, Quidditch Captain? I'm blushing so hard I'm just red with green eyes… and you're blushing with me. Why are you suddenly blushing so hard?" she demanded, "Is it because I moved?" She asked, getting comfy on James' lap, but making a show of moving away from his –

"No." James frowned at her, not appreciating the mockery. "It's what you… called me." He admitted reluctantly.

"Quidditch Captain?" Lily asked, incredulous when James blushed even harder. "Wow. Unbelievable. I'm starting to remember why it took me so long to fancy you."

James, embarrassed, buried his head in her shoulder, hiding his face with her hair. "Please don't tell the guys about that Lily." He begged into her shoulder.

James didn't get a response for a minute, and then he heard her tone; kind and a bit softened.

"Head Girl." She said. "If you call me Head Girl I'll probably like it as much as you liked Quidditch Captain. I won't tell if you won't."

James looked at her now, surprised and grateful she admitted to that.

"Although Head Boy should have the same effect on you –" She frowned suddenly, going into Prefect-Mode.

"Shhhh!" James begged. "Is this really the time to scold me, Head Girl?"

James internally whistled when Lily nearly melted, her frown and rent stopped, and she looked pleased.

 _'Head Girl, got it.'_ he thought internally, keeping it at the back of his mind for future purposes.

Lily grabbed James' Gryffindor tie and called "Hey, Quidditch Captain, are you going to kiss me or not?"

James was on her lips before she finished, getting a cute little _'Hummfh'_ from her. They battled for control, both stubborn lions that they were, before settling for taking turns, which they both came to enjoy immensely. James was definitely going to use that Head Girl card often.

Time was mute as James let himself get swallowed up with Lily entirely, the dance of their mouths and tongues and hands and the feel of her soft hair, and her fingers brushing his own.

At the sound of the door opening they untangled somewhat, out of breathe, both ready to hex whoever interrupted.

Remus' head popped into the room. "Hey guys I left my book – can I please just –"

James picked up his bag by the strap at the same time Lily grabbed a closed inkwell from the table.

Remus Lupin hurried to un-shove his head through the door and closed it just before both items hit it with loud _thuds_.

Lily looked at James "There are plenty of books, why not pick a book?"

James huffed at her, raising an eyebrow. "Like I don't know you! You'd dump me for bloody damaging a book."

Lily hummed in approval. "I definitely would."

"No shame…" James muttered, reaching up to her, but only managing to crank his lips up to her neck, so he settled for that and started kissing whatever part of Lily he could find.

Suddenly, when Lily's eager breaths reached James' ears, and her hands held him, bringing him closer to her, he realized the advantages of letting Lily's mouth free to make all the noises it wants.

When she grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged his head to meet her mouth again, angling him so they were comfortable, James realized he really did like it when she took directive – not that he'd tell her – and a moan really did escape his lips this time. When Lily's lips crashed into his James wondered if she realized the advantages too. He almost cursed himself – they were so similar, how had he never seen it before?! _Of course_ they always banged antlers and fought, neither able to leave the other alone.

Holding her close as they snogged the daylight out of each other James hoped they'll never be able to leave each other alone. Even fighting, he'd rather fight with Lily than anyone else in the world.

 **The End**

* * *

A\N: thanks 4 reading :) if you want more here's a link to my blog: Sheripper-fanficer .tumblr .com


End file.
